During the past several years the fabrication of the stators for dynamoelectric machines has progressed from a laborious hand operation to a rapid and efficient primarily automated process, however, the interconnection of stator windings and the connecting of those stator windings to external lead wires are still performed primarily by hand in the manner illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,169,097 and 3,219,857. Briefly the winding leads or a winding lead and an external lead wire are twisted together and brazed or soldered and provided with an insulating sleeve to prevent shorting. This is a time consuming and costly hand operation.
Recent recognition of this problem is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,725,707 and 3,760,339 wherein one or more connectors are insulatingly mounted on a stator core in such a manner that the windings may be subsequently inserted and the leads attached to the connectors by twisting or crimping.
It is accordingly one object of the present invention to simplify and speed up the fabrication of dynamoelectric machine stators.
Another object of the present invention is to further reduce the number of hand operations in the manufacture of dynamoelectric machine stators.
A further object of the present invention is to lower the production costs of dynamoelectric machines.
Still another object of the present invention is to support and insulate terminations in an electric motor.